1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample analysis system with chip-based electrophoresis device, particularly, said chip electrophoresis is connected to a flow-based auto-sampling device by dynamic force for guiding the sample into the chip-based electrophoresis device. By utilizing the derivatization method of having a surface modification on the sample loading channel, it prevents the sample from being adhered to the channel wall of the sample loading channel, and hence increases the feeding rate, reduces cross contamination of samples and performs specific bio-reaction by using the immobilization of matter including antigen, antibody, protein, or enzyme. This invention makes use of the continuous split flow and electric voltage control to work with the detecting unit, signal collecting unit, and signal processing unit so that the sample undergoes a timely, fast, continuous analysis without having interference from the sample of other time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ever since the development of capillary electrophoresis (CE), the advantages of its fast separation time, tiny injected volume of the sample, high sensitivity, and convenient instrument operation make it very popular in different applications in the analysis area [R. Kuhn, S, Hof. Kuhn, Capillary Electrophoresis: Principles and Practice, 1993, Springer-Verlag, Berlin Heidellergg N.Y. (U.S.A.)], Recently, the biotechnology develops rapidly, the analysis developed from the capillary electrophoresis is widely used in the deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) analysis as the basic research [Roche, M. E.; Oda, R. P.; Landers, J. P. BIOTECHNOLOGY PROGRESS, 1997, 13, 659-668]. As the biotech and the semiconductor process technology progress, Manz in 1992 miniaturized the electrophoresis onto the microchip to perform the experiment of sample separation [Manz, A.; Harrison, D. J.; Verpoorte, E. M. J.; Fettinger, J. C.; Ludi, H.; Widmer, H. M. J. Chromatorgr. 1992, 593-258], and hence promoted the traditional capillary electrophoresis technology to a higher level of high-tech area—Chip Electrophoresis.
Since the semiconductor process technology is matured, the chip design has a wide range of variability, and all kinds of chips are designed according to different needs. This type of chip process technology has been reported. The chip electrophoresis is a high efficient analysis method for species of tiny quantity [K. Seiler, D. Jed Harrison. A. Manz. Analytical Chemistry 65(1993), 1481]. For example, [N. -H. Cheiem, D. J. Harrison. Electrophoresis19 (1998), 3040]; [N. -H. Cheiem, D. J. Harrison. Clinical Chemistry 44(3)591] reported that the purified sample such as the deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) product, enzyme, substrate, antibody, and antigen is placed in the sample trough of the chip for analysis.
However, the foregoing chip electrophoresis design is not able to perform continuous sampling for the analysis of the sample, and in view of the traditional capillary electrophoresis needs a complicated interface design for the continuous sample analysis. Such complicated interface will create lots of variability to the experiment including: (1) the distance between the fluid outlet and the capillary inlet; (2) the control of gate valve flow rate; (3) stop the gate valve flow rate and start the delay tune for the dialyzed sample, etc., and give rise to a variation in the experiment result. Therefore, the present invention provides a chip-based electrophoresis device and its analysis system to improve the shortcomings of the prior art technology, and further establishes a fast and timely analysis system for the continuous sampling.